In the field of boating it is well known that a number of smaller lakes and streams are not suitable for typical fishing boats due mainly to shallow water. Narrow passageways in which maneuvering is required may also prohibit the use of conventionally powered boats. However, the quantity and quality of fish located in these difficult-to-reach areas make the areas desirable for fishing.
Other devices have been produced to propel a boat about the surface of a body of water. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,555,886 issued to W. L. Jones on Jun. 5, 1951; 2,809,604 issued to P. Meredith on Oct. 15, 1957; 3,855,957 issued to W. J. Gross on Dec. 24, 1974; 3,880,107 issued to J. C. Miles on Apr. 29, 1975; and 4,960,396 issued to L. Stolzer on Oct. 2, 1990. However, these patents do not disclose a boat with means for propulsion through a shallow body of water using an apparatus which is easy to operate and maintain. Other devices have been invented such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,803,837 issued to J. Virobik on Aug. 27, 1957 and 4,943,251 issued to T. E. Lerach, et al., on Jul. 24, 1990. These devices, however, are not suitable for shallow water maneuvering.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a means for maneuvering a boat in shallow water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a boat with propulsion means which are easy to operate and maintain.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a boat with propulsion means which may be operated by a boater's feet, while the boater's arms are free to accomplish other tasks such as fishing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a boat where the boater's feet are supported by the boat for the comfort of the boater.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a boat with a propulsion means which propels the boat in a substantially straight course and which may also be selectively turned in either direction.